


The mutation

by shipperandsinner



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, My Poetry, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipperandsinner/pseuds/shipperandsinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little poetic drabble, read? Comment maybe? Leave signs of humanity?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The mutation

I am a mermaid  
born without the knowledge of how to swim  
and without anyone to help me,  
I am a fish   
born without gills,  
I am a mutation   
in the long and ever growing   
history of the earth.  
The drowning mermaid says keep trying  
while the gill-less fish says its time to give up.  
Which path does the mutation choose?


End file.
